barry_enrightfandomcom-20200214-history
Pictionary
Pictionary was a game show based on the board game of the same name where six child contestants divided into teams (three for each team) drew items to win prizes. The series itself was co-produced by QMI Television and distributed by MCA TV. Keep in mind that this should not be confused with equally short-lived 1997-98 adult game show hosted by the late Alan Thicke or the unsold 2000 pilot hosted by Graham Elwood of the same name. Game Format Round One The team in control had 60 seconds to draw as many pictures on a telestrator for his/her teammates as possible. Players alternated turns at drawing, and could only draw for 20 seconds on any one picture. After the 60 seconds ended, the opposing team had a chance to play. The team with the most pictures guessed at the end of the round received ten points. In case of a tie, both teams received 10 points. Round Two In round two, seven picture drawings were all clues to a puzzle. One member of one team drew for the entire 60 seconds. If the team solved the puzzle after the 60 seconds, they scored 10 points; otherwise the opposing team had 30 seconds to draw more clues and finally steal the points by guessing the puzzle. Round Three This round was played in a 90-second speed round format. Each team chose a player to draw in the round, but once again only 20 seconds could be spent on draw any one picture. The first team to buzz-in had a chance to answer. If the team was correct, they scored the picture, but a wrong answer gave the opposing team the right to make unlimited guesses for the remaining 20 seconds. The team with most pictures guessed won 30 points. Near the end of the run, guest stars from children's entertainment took over drawing duties during this round, and all three members of each team attempted to guess the pictures. Winning At the end of the three rounds, the team with the most points won, and advanced to the Waterworks round for a chance at the grand prize. If both teams are tied, another drawing is played, the team who guessed it right won. The most points possible was 60 (10 points in the first round, 20 points in the second, and 30 points in the third). If a team won the game 60 to 0, an additional prize was awarded. Bonus Round (Waterworks) The object of the bonus round was to guess a caricature of a famous person that was covered by rainbow-colored plastic balls in a tank. To do this, the team had to work together to transfer water from one side of the studio to the other and into the tank. The first player was placed in a booth with two hoses, one with water running out of it. The contestant had to connect the two hoses to allow the water to reach a tank suspended above the second player's head. The second player stood under the tank with several pitchers, which he or she had to hold over his or her head to catch the water. The third player, who was required to wear flippers to make it difficult to walk, was responsible for pouring the collected water into the tank of balls (which caused them to rise out of the way of the picture, revealing it from the bottom up), and to return the pitchers to the second player. The team had 90 seconds to transport as much water to the tank as possible, and then had ten seconds to think about an answer to the picture. If they correctly guessed who was in the picture, they won the grand prize. Trivia International Versions Merchandise Photos Ticket Pictionary.jpg Trade Ads Pictionary_1988_Ad.jpg Picionary_Trade_Ad_November_14_1988.png Pictionary Trade Ad September 1 1989.png Episode Status Video See Also Links Rules for Kid's Pictionary Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Syndicated Category:1989 Premiere Category:1989 Ending